midori
by tragicomedy
Summary: When a new year starts at Hogwarts, Ginny gets mixed up with the wrong crowd and ends up involved with Voldemort. Will Harry be able to save her in time?
1. Chapter One

****

MIDORI – Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Ginny sighed dejectedly. Her brother's best friend, the famous Harry Potter, had, again, arrived for his annual visit to the Burrow to get away from his cousin, aunt and uncle. As per usual, he was having the time of his life there and, as per usual, he was ignoring Ron's little sister.

"Ginny, dear? Can you please help you mother?" the voice of Mr. Weasley drifted up the stairs. Ginny got up off her bed and walked down the stairs as Mr. Weasley continued talking. "Harry's arrived and Hermione's coming over as well." 

Ginny began to smile. She could talk just as easily to Hermione as she could to her mother which was an added bonus since Hermione was closer in age and was in on all the gossip that floated around Hogwarts. She began to run down the stairs and, as she turned the corner, bumped right into Harry, knocking them both to the floor. 

"Oof!" Harry groaned as the breath had been knocked out of him. He looked up to see long, fiery red hair and a pair of beady brown eyes staring at him - Ginny. 

Harry titled his head as he stared at her, turning her head downward to avoid his piercing gaze. _'She's really pretty,'_ he thought to himself. He shook his head and stood up and extended his hand to Ginny which she took, face flaming all the while. He grinned. _'Obviously, she hasn't gotten over that crush.'_

"Ginny, dear. Come help me set the table." Mrs. Weasley said, and smiling widely at her daughter's bright red face.

"Sure thing, Mum." She picked up the cutlery and plates and walked out into the backyard, Harry following her with a plate full of Mrs. Weasley's terrific cooking and, ten minutes later, Hermione had arrived, dropping her things off in Ginny's room.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley! This is great!" Hermione commented, noticing all the food on the table and, without further ado, she, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys tucked into the meal. 

While they were chatting away and eating the food, Harry suddenly dropped his knife and fell off his seat, clutching his scar, his face twisted in agony. Everyone jumped up and ran over to him, just as he passed out.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and blinked. He turned his head aside and a wet cloth fell off his forehead. He jumped a little as someone moved his head and a pair of hands came into his view and lifted the cloth, placing it back on his forehead.

"Who-" he began groggily before he saw Ginny's eyes, looking at him anxiously.

"Harry?" she asked softly. He scared her so much. She thought Voldemort had finally gotten to him and killed him. "Are you OK?"

"Terrific," he groaned as he tried to sit up but simply flopping back onto the bed. "What happened?"

Ginny smiled a little. _'He's so cute when he's confused.'_ "We have absolutely no idea. We were eating and then you just fell off your seat and fainted. But you grabbed your scar, I remember that."

Harry suddenly remembered. He had to get to Hermione and Ron and owl Sirius immediately. But first he had to deal with Ginny.

"Ummm… Ginny? I'm feeling OK now. Can you get Hermione and Ron, please?" he requested, not noticing the flicker of pain in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Hang on." She got up and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She quickly wiped away the tears that were starting to form and ran towards Ron's room.

"Herm? Ron? Harry…" she started before Ron and Hermione almost jumped on her.

"He's awake?" they both asked in unison. Then, not waiting for an answer, ran towards Ginny's room.

Ginny leaned against the doorframe, tears beginning to gather again. Why did they always have to ignore her? She hit the doorframe violently and began to sob.

Hermione and Ron dashed towards Ginny's room and burst in to find Harry sitting up and fluffing up the pillows. He looked up when they entered, a tone of urgency in his eyes and motioned for them to sit down. 

"Guys, we are in _serious_ trouble!" he started, which got Hermione and Ron worked up. Although many things had happened to Harry in his life, he wasn't one to overreact like this. In fact, it was Hermione that was the one who usually overreacted.

He began to tell them what he had seen when he had fainted. Voldemort, Wormtail and the Death Eaters, all plotting to attack Hogwarts at some point during the year. He told them that he couldn't remember what had actually been said, but he knew enough to be worried.

Hermione had begun to say something what a dull thud could be heard from outside the room. They all rushed towards the door, Harry slower than the others. They were met by a sobbing Ginny.

"Gin! Gin! What's the matter?" Ron interrogated anxiously. Ginny was quite a cry baby but she never got this upset. Well, almost never. But Hermione was a little more sensitive.

"Ginny, maybe we should go see your mum, or we could just go to your room and talk. What about that, hey?" she helped Ginny up and went with her to her room, shutting the door quietly, but firmly behind them.

"Oh, Ginny…" Hermione felt so sorry for Ginny when she heard how she was feeling. How could she not notice? "Harry _does_ notice you, just… not in that way."

Ginny blew her nose loudly and looked at Hermione with red eyes. "Then _how_ does he notice me? He certainly doesn't see me as a friend 'cos otherwise I'd be hanging out with you lot…"

"Oh, Gin, of _course _he notices you as a friend. You just don't hang around us 'cos… well, your not in the same year… and it's not like you _need_ us! You have your own group of friends. And you're telling me that you _want_ to hang out with Ron?" Hermione argued. Her last point reduced the girls to fits of giggles.

"You're right, Hermione." Ginny agreed defiantly. "I don't need you."

****

Three weeks later…

"Girls, boys? Are you all packed for tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked. The start of another Hogwarts' year was to start the next day and Mrs. Weasley wanted them all organised for tomorrow. She was answered with a chorus of, 'Yes…"

"Well then off to bed." This comment was met with a loud chorus of groans and she shouted over them all. "You'll have to get up nice and early tomorrow so you can catch the train."

Within five minutes, Mrs. Weasley had shooed them all to bed.

Harry lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling.

__

'Please don't let anything happen this year. Please let my dream be wrong…'

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Have fun this year! Be good! Fred, George, be_ha-_" Mrs. Weasley was kissing all of the children good bye.

"Yes, yes, Mum. We know, we know!" George rolled his eyes and grinned as the train began pulling away so that he could no longer hear his mother talk. The twins turned around, bid farewell to the others and left the carriage.

"Ginny, go a_way_!" Ron moaned. Ginny began to hear what she had said to Hermione over the holidays. _'I don't need you.'_

She turned her nose upwards. "Fine then. Be that way."

"I will." Ron replied, grinning while the other two looked on, Hermione scared and Harry indifferent.

Ginny stalked out of the carriage, wondering where she was going to go. She walked up and down the train, coming to either full carriages or people she didn't know or like. She was getting impatient after about ten carriages and she opened the door to one, revealing a cute blonde boy with pale blue eyes, a girl with purple hair and another girl with brown hair in a Mohawk style. The boy grinned as she walked in and he stood up, reaching his hand out towards her.

"Hello!" he greeted in a deep husky voice. "My name is Jason, but you can call me J. This is Myleene," he motioned to the girl with purple hair who scowled back, "and that," pointing to the brunette, "is Kym. You are?"

"Ginny Weasley. I'm in fourth year." She took Jason's hand and looked into his eyes. _'Man!"_ she thought. _'His eyes are almost as good as Harry's!'_

"Hey-hey!" Kym cried. "Us, too! This is gonna be a _major_ blast, dudette!" she grinned to reveal grey-stained teeth.

Ginny looked away from the teeth, not before cringing, and asked, "Are you guys new? I mean, I've never seen you before."

They went on to explain that they were from some school, which they refused to name, and had come to Hogwarts for a year, but were hoping to stay for longer than that. They talked the whole trip and they went to the castle together. The three were put into Gryffindor so Ginny spoke to them during dinner also. 

When the three girls went with Ginny to the girl dorms later that night, they continued talking, yet Ginny noticed that she wasn't learning much about them. She began to ask them about their lives but was met with silence and a request to go to bed. Ginny lay in bed that night, utterly confused.

__

'What are they hiding?' 

*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, _man_! We have double Potions first _again_!" Ron moaned when they received their timetables for the year.

"_And_ we have Divination after that. Well this is _great_!" Harry continued looking down. Hermione began to open her mouth but Ron shut her up with a look, so she made another comment instead.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is…"

*~*~*~*~*

"Guys?" Ginny asked apprehensively. She didn't want to cause a problem but she wanted to actually know her 'friends'. "Were you planning on telling me anything else about yourself besides why you're here and your names?" Jason placed an arm around Ginny and grinned.

"Dear," he started and Ginny raised her eyebrows. "What we'll tell you could kill you." Ginny moved herself so that she was out of Jason's grip.

"Kill me?" she repeated skeptically. "J, tell me the truth!" he grabbed her shoulders and she let out a squeal from surprise.

"K, how about this? You come out with us tonight, show you how we live and you can ask us whatever?" Myleene made a noise and Jason shot her a dirty look. Ginny felt something was up, but for some reason, she said something she couldn't control while she was looking into his eyes.

"Yes." 

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny dressed herself in some clothes that Kym gave her.

"Trust me, Gin! These clothes are _absolutely _normal!" she had winked.

__

'Hmmm…' Ginny looked at her reflection with criticism. _'Since when was a miniskirt, fishnet stockings, a boob-tube and boots normal clothes?'_ She straightened the top and tried to pull the skirt down as far as she could but to no avail. She took in a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing.' _She stepped out onto the stairs.

The whole common room took in a collective gasp. Ron, Hermione and Harry swiftly turned around to be greeted with the sight of Ginny wearing a _very_ revealing outfit. Ron gaped and ran up to her.

"_Ginny_!" he gasped as he got closer, Hermione and Harry following him. "What are you _wearing_?"

She looked down and tugged on her skirt. "Clothes?" she guessed with a grin on her face. She tilted her head. "J!" she pushed past a dazed Ron and ran towards a boy who they had seen at the Sorting. Ron shook his head and followed her.

"Where do you think you are going? Who are you?" he questioned with a frown on his face.

"Jason, but you can call me J if you want. We're taking Ginny to our hangout. Wanna come?" Jason explained.

"Not of my life depended on it." he muttered. "Gin, you're staying here."

"You can't control me, Ron!" she shouted as Hermione and Harry neared the arguing brother and sister. She grinned at Hermione who paled as soon as she said, "I don't need you."

Ginny's ear felt like they were going to burst as she wished she had listened to Ron. Their 'hangout' was a disco though she had no idea where it was. Jason came over, a beer in his hand.

"Hey, Gin! Liking it here?" he asked happily.

"Hmph!" she turned to Jason and her eyes widened as her eyes fell on the drink in his hand. "You're drinking alcohol!" she gasped.

"Yeah. You want one? Hang on…"

"NO!" she shouted but the music was so loud and Jason so far away that he couldn't hear. She ran over to him just as she was deciding what she would want. She quickly glanced at the board naming all of their drinks. 

She grabbed Jason arm, smiled, turned to the barman and said in a clear voice, "One Midori, thanks."

As it turned out, one Midori wasn't enough for Ginny. Nor were five. She was onto her sixth as Myleene came towards her.

"Whoa, Gin! Easy does it! You're gonna have the worst hangover tomorrow, honestly." Ginny looked up, dazed and confused.

"Hangover?" she asked in a slurred version of her normal voice. "Wossa hangover… oops…" she had fallen off her seat and Myleene quickly tried to pick her back up.

"J! Kymmy! Gin's done tonight! We gotta get back!" she shouted, but not before Ginny fainted. 

*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter Two

****

MIDORI – Chapter 2

__

Disclaimer: Kym, Myleene, Jason and the plot belong to me. The song at the end belongs to Westlife (Don't get me Wrong). Everything else belongs to JKR.

Ginny woke up the next morning with Kym and Myleene standing over her. The sun was too bright for her unfocused eyes and she groaned and quickly shut them, rolling away from the window.

"Gin? Are you OK?" Kym asked concerned. Ginny was shocked. This was the first time that Kym actually cared how she was faring. Kym noticed the shock in her eyes and continued. "I went through the same thing as you're going through now. Myleene and J though, they went into it progressively. I just went in for the kill." She grinned. "But I learnt my lesson."

Ginny tried to sit up and rested her head on the wall. Her head was pounding and then asked groggily, "How can you guys do that regularly? I mean, I was absolutely knackered. You guys are fine…" she felt like crying. She was hurting so much and they were normal.

"Awww… Gin, your body gets used to it. Like, ours' got used to smoking and drugs and stuff as well. You wheeze when you first smoke, but then it's like a major relief when you adjust. Like all you problems can fly away in just one ciggie!" Myleene answered enthusiastically. She held out a cigarette. "You want one? Just to try out?" But Kym pushed her arm down. 

"My, I don't think she's in the right shape yet." She pointed out gently. "Hey, Gin, we're gonna go down for breakfast. We'll get you something. See ya!" she knocked Myleene on the head and the two left, leaving Ginny feeling worse than ever.

Five minutes later, Ginny heaved herself from her bed, changed from her last night's get up and wrapped herself in her dressing gown. She wobbled down the stairs until she collapsed at the bottom, sobbing. _'Why me?'_

She heard footsteps running towards her and felt someone pick her up and place on the couch. She looked up into worried, bright green eyes. _'Oh, great.'_ She thought. _'I have to look like an absolute wreck in front of Harry Potter.'_

"Gin?" he asked her quietly. "What's wrong? Do you have to go to the Hospital Win-"

She laughed harshly."Trust me, that's the _last_ thing I need!"

"Well-" he started, but he was cut off by Jason leaping toward Ginny, a worried look on his face.

"GIN!" he cried, making Ginny's head pound even more. "How are you goin'? I'll bet those Midori's did it to ya, eh?"

"Whoa!" Harry interrupted. He looked from Ginny to Jason, a questioning gaze on his face. "Midori? Isn't that alcohol?"

"Yeah…" Ginny trailed off. _'Damn, J! If Harry goes and tells Ron, I'm _so_ dead!' _she thought. 

"Gin… Ron… I…" Harry stammered. Jason started to look angry.

"Oh, that's sweet. Go on and tell on her, you jerk!"

Harry looked bewildered. "Me? At least I didn't get her started on the stuff!"

"But I'm not planning to-"

"SHUT UP!"

Ginny interrupted both of them. "Just leave it, Harry. It doesn't concern you and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Ron. I won't do it again."

Harry looked at her and Jason skeptically. "Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled. "Want to go to breakfast?"

****

(This scene is part of the story, but not part of this _part_ of the story. It's extra information for later!)

__

"So what the plan, Master?" Myleene asked Voldemort.

"Where is the third?" he asked angrily.

"J had to distract the Weasley." Kym answered. She hated the meetings with Voldemort. He frightened her to a blubbering wreck.

"Fine." He answered shortly. "Make sure that you lure her here. She is the key."

"As in Buffy_ key?" Kym asked. "Like, she-destroys-the-world key?"_

"NO, FOOL!" he shouted and Kym shrank back. "She is the key to Potter." He grinned. "And he_ is the key to destruction… on the condition we get him."_

"Ohhh…" the two girls nodded in unison.

"Then go. Tell this Jason the plan. You make sure that she scares Potter that he figures out what's happening." He snickered evilly. "He can't resist helping others, the fool…"

****

(A/N: Very important – THE ABOVE SCENE IS _NOT_ HARRY'S DREAM!)

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. That dream! It definitely meant something. And his scar burned so badly. It had never hurt that much before. He walked towards the sink to get a drink of water. He looked out of the window and noticed two shapes. Two people on broomsticks.

He put down the glass, put on his glasses and squinted. He noticed a flash of purple – Myleene. That meant that the other one was Kym. He hadn't seen them all day, even when Ginny and Jason had been sitting by the fire talking away.

__

'What are they up to?' 

*~*~*~*~*

****

2 months later…

Ginny had now figured everything out about Kym, Myleene and Jason that she thought she needed to know. They had dragged her into their lives of corruption, drugs, alcohol and tobacco – and she was loving it.

But, much to the dismay of Jason, she was still very much in love with Harry. The girls were not fazed by this at all as the only love they needed was from Harry to Ginny, but Jason's love for Ginny could wreck the whole operation. If he was willing to sacrifice himself for her, then a huge risk would lay on Voldemort's life if Harry got close enough.

Ginny sat at the bar, occasionally getting up to dance or to chat to one of her other friends. She was swirling her straw in her regular glass of Midori and staring hard into the green. _'Harry will never love me…'_ she thought miserably. Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around.

"Hey, Gin," he whispered into her ear. "Having fun?"

She turned in her seat and grinned up at him. "A blast. You?"

"I'll have a blast if you get up and dance with me…"

"Let me finish my drink, THEN I'll dance with you." She turned back to her drink. A flicker of pain passed into Jason's eyes as he sat down and watched her stare at the drink.

"You're still not over him, are you?" he asked quietly. 

She looked towards him and shook her head. "You can't expect me to get over him so quickly, can you?" He grabbed her by the arm and she shrieked.

"You've liked the same guy for four years and not once," he growled and let go when he saw the tears in her eyes. He continued gently. "Not once has this guy looked at you in the way you've looked at him." He turned in his seat. "You should've gotten over him years ago, Gin."

She sighed and rubbed her arm. "He' always there, you know?" she looked at him, begging him to understand. "He saved me, and you don't forget something like that easily. He's always doing something, every year, he's involved with some scandal or something and every year, he'll come over to my house… and I can't speak to him. J, don't you see? I hide! I don't want him to notice me, but in a way, I do… so it's _my_ fault!" she ended angrily, beginning to cry.

He felt a twinge of guilt. "Oh, Gin…" he started and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. But you have to move on. If you don't get him to notice you, he'll fall in love with some other girl and you'll still love him. What'll your boyfriend think of that?"

She wiped away her tears and smiled lightly. "You're right." She sculled down the rest of her Midori and slammed her glass down loudly. "I will officially get off Harry-Potteritis!" Jason grinned.

"Terrific! So… do you want to go out with me some-" he asked before he was cuffed in the head. "OW!"

"Ahem, J?" Myleene interrupted and gave a sickly sweet smile. "Can I talk to you… _now_?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ YOU'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HER?!" Myleene screeched out in the alleyway after Jason had explained what was going on.

"I mean, how can I not? I spend so much time with the girl, what do you expect to happen?"

She grabbed his collar and brought his face closer to hers. "I don't expect anything from you but to pay attention to our Master's orders. _I'm _in charge of this part of the operation and _I_ call the shots! So either get over this stupid crush of yours or _scram_!"

He nodded mutely. He knew that if anything went wrong, he'd be the first to be blamed now. And he knew that he'd have to hide his feelings for Ginny or else he'd be dead. But he couldn't stand to see her with Harry and if he was going to prevent anything, that would be it.

"Then shove your ass back inside the bar. And if I _ever_ see you do _any_thing like that again, I'll make sure you are killed."

__

Don't get me wrong

I've played my part and it's over

I'm tired of being strong

By hiding that I'm not

Don't get me wrong

You've played your part

And I think you know

This love's for real

It's time to show just how I feel


	3. Chapter Three

****

MIDORI – Chapter 3

__

Disclaimer: I own Myleene, Kym, Jason and the plot. Everything else is JKR's. 

Ginny rubbed her temples and stared at the test in front of her. _'Professor Snape sure must be angry to give us a test like this…'_ Ginny thought to herself. She looked around. _'Damn! Everyone else seems to know what they're doing… maybe I should've studied instead of going out last night…'_

"TIME UP! Hand in your test, please and forward out. _NOW!_" Professor Snape barked. Ginny looked down at her empty test paper.

__

'Uh-oh…'

*~*~*~*~*

Ron paced in front of a sobbing Ginny. "Gin?" he asked. "Why… I mean, how did you fail that test? Apparently everyone else got almost top marks!" which made Ginny sob even more.

Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Gin? Did you study?" Ginny shook her head. "Well…" huffed Hermione. "No _wonder_ you failed! What were you doing instead?" Ginny opened her mouth to answer but a voice came from behind Ron.

"She went out, didn't you, Gin?" Harry asked softly, not wanting to meet her eyes. Ginny looked shocked but nodded mutely. Harry sat down next to her and looked her in the eye, saying his next comment slowly. "I think… that you should stop hanging out with Jason." Ginny opened her mouth to object but, once again, someone was too fast for her.

"Typical!" Jason scoffed. "Wanna take her away from us, do you?" Kym and Myleene were standing behind him, looking like how Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle usually looked like. Harry stood defiantly.

"No, I'm trying to look out for her best interests. If she's failing her schoolwork because she's going out with you then-"

"Then it's none of your business!" Jason shouted, attracting the attention of everyone in the common room. "You're not the boss of her. If she wants to hang out with us, then let her!" he added in a quieter voice.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I don't have control over Ginny, nor did I ever say I did. But her mother and father do and I think that as soon as they find out what type of lifestyle you've led Ginny into, they'll soon ban her from you lot as well!" his eyes sparkled with anger and Jason's eyes met his – green sparks fighting with blue flames.

Ginny stood up and touched Harry on the shoulder and he turned towards her, his eyes begging her to listen to him. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I like them and I'm fine. It's only one bad mark. I'll make up for it. So you two can relax, OK?"

Harry looked thoroughly pissed off and Jason, Kym and Myleene looked relieved and ecstatic. Harry sighed and stomped up to his dorm, Hermione and Ron following in the same direction.

Jason hugged Ginny. "Thank God," he whispered into her hair. "I thought we were gonna lose you!"

Myleene watched the scene. _'He hasn't gotten over her. Perhaps we'll use it to our advantage. And we can still kill the idiot – Harry, Ginny _and _Jason.' _She grinned appreciatively as the plan formed in her mind. 

__

'I'll tell Voldemort tomorrow. He shall_ be pleased.'_

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny lay in bed that night, thinking about what Harry had said. That they were a distraction, that they were pulling her away from those who loved her, that they were a bad influence, that they were deceiving her. She remembered the relief on Jason's face, as well as Myleene and Kym, and the disappointment on Harry's.

__

'As soon as they find out what type of lifestyle you've led Ginny into, they'll soon ban her from you lot as well!'

Ginny scowled. Who did Harry think he was, trying to control her life like that? She rolled over and pulled out several capsules from her drawer. She got up and walked towards the sink, swallowing the ecstasy in one. She was overcome with a wave of happiness and deep calm. She also felt independent.

__

'I don't need Harry, Ron or Hermione. I don't need J, Kym or Myleene. Nor Mum or Dad. I don't need anyone.'

"DO YOU HEAR ME?" she shouted out loud, waking up the entire tower. "I DON'T NEED YOU!"

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny sat in the common room, grumbling. She had ten minutes before she had to go to detention for 'disturbing the peace'. _'Rules were made for breaking – nothing ventured nothing gained.'_ She grumbled. She watched someone sit down next to her and she looked up. _'Great…' _she thought. _'Harry.'_

"Hey, Gin…" he said uncertainly. She snorted in reply. "I don't understand why you're angry with me… I mean, didn't do anything but try to help-"

"You didn't do anything but try to take control of my life!" she snarled and Harry shrank back. "You hardly know me yet you think that you can go ahead and try to interfere with my life!"

"I know more about you than you think I do," he whispered.

"Really?" she scoffed. "Tell me everything about me then."

"Well, you love purple and blue but you don't go much for yellow. You love apple pie with an extra dollop of cream but you're allergic to nuts. You…" 

"Whoa!" she interrupted and looked at Harry as if seeing him for the first time. "You notice that stuff?"

"You're really smart but lately, you've been getting pretty bad grades." He stopped talking and looked at her before he continued. "And I can tell that you're about to be in major trouble."

She shook herself out of her reverie and stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned and her eyes widened as Harry took one of her hands with the both of his.

"Gin," he said quietly, looking her right in the eye, "you have no idea what you're putting your body through. One minute, you're absolutely healthy and good-natured, the next you're taking ecstasy and God knows what other drugs, as well as smoking and drinking and being forever moody. You-" he said and he was cut off yet again.

SLAP!

"Don't you _dare_ tell me how to live my life!" Ginny stood up while Harry's eyes were wide with shock and his hand clutching the area where she had slapped him. She bent down towards him. "You have no idea what goes on in that world because, even though you're big, brave Harry Potter, you're too darn scared to get out and try it! Well, guess what, Harry? I'm my own person! I don't need people like you and Ron telling me what to do and when to do it. And I'm trying out the world that people that don't need others live in and you wanna know something? I love it, Harry! So keep your trap shut and nose out of my damn business!" With that, she stood up and, with one last defiant stare towards Harry, swept out of the common room, closing the portrait hole behind her. 

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny stomped towards McGonagall's office to serve her detention but everything that Harry said suddenly made sense. Her grades _had _been going down and she had barely spoken to anyone but Jason, Kym and Myleene since they got here. She noticed people giving her dirty looks and skirting her in the corridors and people whispering behind their hands. Perhaps what Harry said was really meant to make her sit up and take notice of what she was doing to herself, to her life.

She stopped walking towards the office and turned and ran towards the bathroom. She burst in, scaring a few girls, and stared at herself in the mirror. Gone was the pretty girl of fourteen, with her soft, deep brown eyes and happy smile. There was a girl, who looked at least twenty, with hard eyes that looked like they had seen all the horrors of the world. And there was no smile, but a permanent frown, although at that very moment, her eyes were wide with shock, mouth hanging wide open.

'_Ginny,'_ A tear slid down the cheek of the empty face staring back at her. _'What have you done to yourself?'_

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny ran into her dorm, quickly changed and threw herself at her bed, rolling herself into a comfortable position. She stared at the canopy but her eyes weren't seeing. They were hazy and unfocused, yet her mind was clear. She had been in the wrong and owed everyone who had tried to say something to her an apology. Especially Harry.

She had been slowly killing herself. Sooner or later, she was bound to have overdosed on ecstasy, her favourite. It brought her to such highs and she knew it would be a painful process to kick the habit of reaching out and swallowing it when she needed to feel the rush of energy.

And the cigarettes! How many had she had? _'Who knows? Who _cares_?'_ she thought miserably. _'I wouldn't be surprised if Harry never spoke to me again, the way I've been acting!'_ Her jaw was set and her mind made up. 

She was going to save herself, no matter what the cost.

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny crawled down the stairs. She found it amazing that she really couldn't get by without ecstasy for so long. She rolled herself up into a ball as she sat on the lounge in the common room and groaned. Then she noticed Jason running towards her.

"Man!" he shouted as he approached her. "That detention really did it to ya, eh?" 

"Oh…" she remembered her detention. "Yeah, I'm so knackered now…"

"Cool!" he looked ecstatic. "Wanna go out for a drink? It's Saturday, club's open…"

"NO!" she shouted. That was the last thing she needed in her state. Jason looked shocked and a little hurt. "Ummm… I mean, no thanks. I just feel like lounging around today. In fact, I have some things to do, so I'll see you later!" she quickly got up, resulting in another groan and hobbled over to the fifth year boy's dorm.

Jason watched her walk away and his fists clenched. _'She's gone to see Potter. I can tell.'_

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny tentatively knocked on the door. She heard a knock, a crack, an 'ouch!', and then the door opened to reveal Neville Longbottom - in his pyjamas. '_Whoa!' _she thought. _'And I thought I slept late!' _

"Hi, Gin!" he stuttered. "Are… you here to-to see Ron?"

"Uh…" she paused. "Well, yes. Can I come in?"

"Oh…" he turned around, looked at the room and probably the boys in it and turned back to Ginny, a nervous smile on his face. "Can you come back in ten minutes? Some of us are-"

"Sure!" she answered quickly. She didn't want to know how the others were. She turned and ambled back to her dorm to neaten up her things and get changed. She looked at her wardrobe and shuddered. _'Have I really been walking around in these clothes?'_ she thought incredulously. She shook her head and threw them in the bin.

"GIN!" Kym screamed. She approached Ginny, shock and disbelief written on her face. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Turning over a new leaf." She continued sorting through all her clothes. "Or rather, turning back over to the old one." She smiled at Kym and watched as the door opened to reveal an angry Myleene.

"Can you believe the nerve of that Sna-" she started complaining and watched Ginny with wide eyes. She looked over to Kym who was watching Ginny with mild fascination and severe distaste.

"Gin?" Myleene tapped Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny didn't move, so Myleene tried a different tact. 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she barked. Ginny jumped and turned around. Then she stood up, eyes wild with anger.

"What the hell am _I_ doing? Don't you see what you're doing? I'm trying to save myself! All this drinking and smoking and drugs – it's killing us and I don't want to die now. I love my life I'm having fu-"

"You're having fun, _Ginny_, because of the drugs, smoking and drinking-" Myleene cut in. Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

"See? Can you _see_ what I'm getting at? We're _four_teen, we're too young to go out clubbing and stuff like that. We're too young to drink and it's so bad to-"

"My, _God_, woman!" Myleene interrupted. "Can you hear _your_self? You sound like bloody Mother Teresa! _(A/N: Just remember, I respect Mother Teresa and what she did but Myleene and kym are the type of people [at least in this story] who don't. Mother Teresa - RIP)_ you're not going to freaking save the world! You'll be of no major loss to everyone else. And think about it – you're going to die eventually anyway! What's the point in being a good girl?"

"The point is so you can make a difference! You _saw_ what Mother Teresa did-"

"And no one else can do what she did, so give it up, Gin!" Kym cut in. "Are you in or out?" her eyes bore into Ginny like a drill and, when she turned to Myleene, she noticed the same look. _'Obviously, I'm not welcome anymore…'_

"Out."

*~*~*~*~*

A few minutes after that confrontation, Ginny walked back towards the boy's dorm. She knocked on the door and stepped inside. The boys were actually pretty neat, or maybe the house elves just came and cleaned up. She noticed that only one boy as in the room - Harry.

"Harry?" she whispered and he looked up, eyes narrowing when he saw who it was. "Can I talk to you… please?"

He cleared his throat and shrugged. She knew he would go pretty easy on her, but she also knew that the situation would've been much better if she didn't slap him. She walked towards the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. He looked at her in amazement. Of everything she could've said, he did not expect it to be that. He thought that she would try to convince him to go out with her sometime. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing Ginny.

"Oh, Gin…" he whispered into her hair. "It's OK. You'll make it through and you'll have everyone here to help you!"

She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly felt one of the most wonderful feelings ever. She felt a floating sensation as though very thought and worry in her head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. And somewhere, deep in her mind, where she had control over herself, she recognised the feeling. The Imperius Curse.

__

'Insult him! Hurt him!' the curse spoke to her. The problem was, she couldn't fight it. She'd have to do what it told her to do. And she was crying inside.

"Piss off, Harry!" she shouted as she pushed Harry off of her. Harry looked surprised. _'Man! I didn't think her mood swings were _that _bad!'_ Harry shook his head. 

"Gin-"

"Don't 'Gin' me! I can't believe I actually apologised to an orphan like you." She stood up and Harry looked positively angry now and sat up on his bed. She shuddered. "What was I thinking?" and she ran from the room, leaving an incensed Harry behind.

*~*~*~*~*

__

Kym looked over Myleene's shoulder and whispered, "Did it work?"

Myleene kept muttering to herself and Jason hit Kym on the arm. "You're not supposed to distract her! Otherwise the spell will be broken and Ginny will be in control again!" Kym nodded, understanding.

Then, Myleene opened her eyes, turned to the others and grinned. "Done."

As if on cue, Ginny raced from the boy's dorm, red hair flying and face covered in tears.

Ginny collapsed on the bed, now regaining control of her body and cried. She couldn't believe that she had said that to Harry, but, of course, it wasn't really her. _'Harry doesn't know that.'_ She thought miserably. She had a sudden idea. _'Today was not a good day to stop…'_

With that, she slowly opened her drawer and hesitated before taking out four of the pills inside.

She swallowed them in one. 

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny rolled over. She looked groggily at her watch. 5:00AM. _'Damn…'_ she thought. _'Must've dozed off. Guess I'll get up. Do some of the homework I was supposed to do last night.'_

She got up and fumbled around for her slippers, picked up her bag and turned to exit the dorm. She noticed that Myleene and Kym's beds were empty. She shrugged and continued walking down the stairs. She sat down at a table and worked for about five minutes before her mind turned to more important issues. It all came back to her, quite suddenly. 

The issue with Jason, Kym and Myleene. Her sudden outburst towards Harry and the hurt and anger evident in his eyes when she had made that stupid comment. She rested her head against _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)_ and she felt a familiar sting in the corners of her. 

Her life had turned upside down. Harry was right. She should've been content with her life the way it was. She had a family who loved her and a group of friends that understood and cared for her. She had been happy, but not happy enough. 

Somehow, she had managed to find more happiness in a corrupt life of drugs and alcohol, with three friends who she barely knew and who barely knew her. She had barely seen her former friends and, when she did, they whispered behind their hands, evidently gossiping about her.

She wiped the tears threatening to fall furiously and sniffed, reaching for the box of tissues lying on the table when her head suddenly jerked up. She had heard footsteps. _'Who on _earth_ would wake up at five o'clock in the morning?'_ she wondered. Then she saw the front of a broomstick and she mentally slapped herself. _'Duh, Gin,' _she thought furiously._ 'Quidditch practice!'_

She stood up and gathered her things, praying that it was not Harry who was the owner of the broomstick. She grabbed a tissue, turning her head behind her to check if she left anything behind and, while she was doing that, she was not paying attention to where she was going and bumped straight into the owner of the broomstick. 

"Oof!" Harry gasped as some ran right into him. _'Who the hell is up at five o'clock in the morning?'_ he noticed red hair.

"Ron?" he questioned. The person stirred and he noticed that it was _long_ red hair. He sighed. "Ginny?" she looked up, fear in her eyes and she coughed and stood up, brushing off her robes.

"Sorry, Harry." She whispered. "I guess I didn't see where I was going…"

"Well, that's obvious." he sneered and immediately wished he could take it back. Her eyes began to shine and she sniffed. _'Crap!'_ he thought. '_She's going to cry.'_

"Gin?" he said out loud. "Look, I-" she looked up and he saw that she had already begun to cry. "Gin…" he whispered.

"Forget it, Harry." She mumbled. She looked up, right into his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. She hated and loved those eyes all at once. She held back a sob and screamed while she ran. "Just forget it!"

*~*~*~*~*

Jason stood in the stairway, watching the scene unfold. He was happy, angry and sad, all at once. He was happy because it seemed to him that Ginny and Harry would never get together. He was angry because Harry had made her cry. And he was sad because it seemed that Ginny's affections still lay with Harry.

__

'Damn bastard.'

He stood and walked back towards his dorm and looked out of the window in his room, hoping to see something that would take his mind off Ginny. His eyes narrowed when they fell on two figures flying on broomsticks flying towards him. He opened the window as soon as he identified them as Kym and Myleene. Myleene neared him while Kym hovered further away.

"We're going to Master to tell him how the operation is going. Keep Ginny away from Potter for now. And make sure you don't let anything slip or else he'll kill you." She explained and flew away, Kym following her.

He sighed. He buried his head in his hands and rubbed his face and stretched it. He was sick of pretending. He knew that if he ever felt like telling Ginny the truth, he would and then he would be killed.

Then, God, let him die.

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny almost spat out her scrambled eggs as she laughed at Jason's joke. She was glad that he understood her feelings about quitting their type of lifestyle. He told her that he was wondering if she would ever figure that out, even though he said he wished she never did. She was happy to have a friend like him.

He looked at her Transfiguration book. Animagi.

"Hey, Gin?" he asked. "If you could become an Animagus, what animal would you be?"

"A turtle." She replied immediately. He raised his eyebrows at her and she grinned before she looked down towards her plate. She laughed. "Sounds stupid but I've always liked turtles. I used to have one as a pet before my brothers, well… you don't want to know…"

Jason laughed. "I don't know what I'd want to be actually. I guess that means I'd prefer to be human."

She grinned again at him and he felt as if all the weight of the world had been lifted with just her smile. 

Then why did he feel so goddamn rotten?

*~*~*~*~*

__

"Master, I fear that we may be losing Jason. He seems to have fallen hard for the Weasley and has just tried to hide his feelings for her …" Myleene explained. Voldemort snarled and Nagini hissed and wriggled towards the girls who both took a step back. Voldemort hissed and Nagini turned and slithered back towards him.

"Well then kill him." He suggested simply.

"Ah," began Myleene. "But I thought, maybe we could use it for our advantage." Voldemort nodded, a sign for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "Well, J loves Ginny and so does Potter. So if we kidnapped Gin, J and_ Potter would come for her, maybe even the rest of the Weasleys would tag along. We lure them here, J and Potter fight for her and kill each other or something and we kill the rest. Everyone here would be dead!" she finished with a flourish and a grin._

Voldemort was very quiet and Myleene began to worry. If he didn't like the idea, she'd have to kill Jason.

He began to smile. "Well, if you can pull it off, go ahead. That is all." He turned and walked away.

Kym and Myleene grinned and grabbed the broomsticks. They flew back elated and wondering when to execute their plan.

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny sat, looking at the chessboard, wondering whether to move her knight or her bishop. She picked up her bishop and moved it three places diagonally. She captured Jason's queen and looked up grinning. He grin faded when she saw him grinning. She looked at the board and groaned. Jason picked up his knight and moved it down towards her king in an L-shape. 

"Checkmate." He smiled and put the pieces away. She looked up after he was done to catch him yawning.

"I'm done for tonight." He muttered. "See you tomorrow, Gin." He grabbed her hand, smiled and walked away. She looked around and noticed that the common room was empty. She sighed and heaved herself up. She was still feeling like crap, having not made up with Harry and not giving up on ecstasy yet. It just felt too darn good when she was on it. 

She heard the portrait door open and Kym and Myleene stepped into the room, spotted Ginny and smiled. Ginny tried to avoid their eyes but she squealed as one of them grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Gin!" Kym looked pleasantly surprised to see her but Ginny could see past the façade. There was something up and she knocked Kym over and ran for the girl's staircase, before she was knocked to the ground by Myleene.

"Not so fast, Weasley." She grunted and she tried to hold onto the writhing Ginny. she smiled when she turned her over and saw that Ginny was crying. 

"What do you _want_?" Ginny wailed.

Myleene smiled and looked over to Kym who looked amused. Myleene looked back towards Ginny who gasped. Myleene was no longer a pretty girl with purple hair. She looked like a demon.

"_You._" The face snarled and Ginny screamed as she felt her body in such pain as she had never felt before. She couldn't make anything out. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear. She could barely breathe.

Yet, as the blinding pain almost disappeared, she felt it again, and this time, she heard it. A sound so familiar. From her first year.

A high, cold cruel laugh. 


	4. Chapter Four

****

MIDORI – Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Jason, Myleene and Kym and the plot. JKR owns the Harry Potter stuff and Linkin Park own the lyrics to In The End_ (Well, technically the writers do but I have no idea who they are)._

Harry jerked awake as a scream cut through the night. He fumbled for his glasses as he heard footsteps and shouts from outside. Ron yanked at his curtains, light flooding in and Harry squinted, trying to keep the light out of his eyes.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "Something's happened! C'mon, let's move!" he explained urgently. Harry heaved himself up, and followed Ron down the stairs towards the common room. They were met with utter commotion, Gryffindors filled the room, many crowding Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. Harry spotted Hermione and motioned for her to come over, meeting her on the way towards the Headmaster.

"Harry, what's going on?" she questioned.

"I have no idea." He muttered in reply. He stepped towards Dumbledore and pulled on the sleeve of his robe. Dumbledore turned towards him, worry etched onto his face. 

"Sir?" Harry asked. "What's going on here?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'll explain later. I want you three to follow me after I try to calm everyone down, understand?" Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded in unison, stepping back as Dumbledore called for attention. The common room became quiet.

"As most of you know, something happened down here tonight and it is of no direct concern to most of you. I will tell you exactly what happened as far as I know, however." He paused and looked around the room intently, many of them shifting under his gaze. "Ginny Weasley was kidnapped, no doubt for some plan of Voldemort's. I want you to go back to your dormitories and get some sleep. I fear much is ahead for us." He nodded towards McGonagall who nodded in reply and began barking orders to the other students. Fred and George Weasley stared at Ron who's eyes were wide with shock.

Dumbledore motioned for Harry, Hermione and Ron to follow him and they left the noisy common room, into the silent hallway. Dumbledore's steps were large so the three students almost had to run to keep up with him.

"Professor," Hermione gasped. "What else is there that we're supposed to know?" Dumbledore did not reply so the rest of the trip to his office was silent, except when Ron began muttering, "Why do things like this always happen to Ginny?" 

*~*~*~*~*

As Harry settled himself into a chair, Ron and Hermione were looking around the room in wonderment – the Sorting Hat, Fawkes, all of the things that Harry had seen before. Dumbledore settled himself into his chair and looked at them all. He cleared his throat and began talking.

"Mr. Potter, I fear this has something to do with you directly. Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, I think you're both just in for the ride." He looked Harry in the eye. "Harry, have you noticed something… peculiar about Miss. Weasley this year?"

Harry nodded vehemently. "She's been hanging around those three new exchange students, Jason, Kym and Myleene. She's been going out with them to clubs I think and I've seen her hung over before. I think that they're a really bad influence on her." Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well, indeed your suspicions are correct. Before the unfortunate incident occurred, I have reason to believe that the two girls had visited none other than Voldemort himself." All three students mouths hung open as they heard this new information and Ron was the first to recover.

"You mean… they took Gin to… to… _him_?" he gasped.

"That is my theory." Dumbledore concluded and leant back in his chair, staring at the students his look empty. Harry cleared his throat. 

"What can we do?" he asked finally.

*~*~*~*~*

Jason listened to what Dumbledore had told Harry, Ron and Hermione, hiding under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He clenched his fists and stepped out of the office, walking back towards the Gryffindor common room.

__

'Typical,' he thought angrily. _'Potter just _has_ to be right. Well, Mr. Goodie-Goodie-Two-Shoes, your about the get done out.'_

He dropped to Cloak in Harry's dorm, Neville's snores blocking any sounds he might've made. He ran back towards his room, grabbed his broom and jumped out the window, flying towards Voldemort's headquarters.

He jumped off the broom and ran towards the castle, knocking wildly on the doors. He stepped back as he waited for a Death Eater to open the door. A black hooded figure opened the door and motioned for Jason to step inside. He walked towards a huge room and saw Kym and Myleene sitting down talking.

"Hey, guys!" he called, his voice echoing in the empty hall. They turned towards him, eyes slits and then Kym grinned and waved. Myleene slapped her arm down and Kym looked down towards the ground. Myleene stood up and walked towards Jason. She smiled as she neared him. A tingle of fear began to stir inside him and he forced himself to smile.

"Hey My. How are you?" he asked slowly. She grinned and Kym walked towards them.

"T'riffic, J!" she replied with feigned perkiness and grabbed his by the shoulders, walking him towards a door near the exit to the room. "Guess what, J?" she looked as though she suddenly remembered something and Jason raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he countered as a voice inside his head said, _'stop walking stop walking stop walking!'._

"I have a little friend for you to talk to. I believe you know her. I believe you heard her scream earlier tonight." Jason suddenly jerked himself out of her reach. She was already smiling.

"GINNY!" he roared. He seized her by the collar of her robe. "What have you done with her?" he snarled. Myleene simply flicked his hands of like a fly and knocked him against the wall with a flick of her wrists. He collapsed to the ground, groaning. Kym stood and watched silently, her eyes wide with fear. Myleene walked calmly towards Jason who was struggling to get up. She yanked him up by the back of his shirt.

She put her mouth to his ears and whispered, "It doesn't matter what we've done to her, does it? 'Cos you're not supposed to give a damn about her, isn't that right, J? But oopsie daisy – you went and fell in love with her. And you know what this means, don't you, J?" she shook her head and waggled her finger at him. "I hope you rot in _hell_!" She lifted him up and howled when all of a sudden she dropped him. 

Jason opened his eyes groggily. He watched as Kym wrestled with Death Eaters. He looked over a little bit and saw why they grasped her – Myleene had blood pouring from her head, a plank of wood next to her body. He picked himself up and knocked over some Death Eaters and he grabbed Kym by the forearm. She howled in pain but he was louder.

"RUN!"

*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore began talking about strategies of how to get to Ginny when Ron fell off his seat. All the professors present, as well as Harry and Hermione turned their heads to face him. He blushed scarlet.

"Sorry." He whispered, then he yawned. "But I'm so _tired_. I mean, we've been here for, how long? Three hours at least." He turned to Harry and Hermione who's faces showed they were trying not to laugh. "C'mon guys! You're tired too, aren't you?" Harry shook his head.

"I can believe you, Ron. Your sister's life is at stake and the fate of the wizarding world and all you can care about is three hours _sleep_?" he criticised. Ron opened his mouth to protest when, all of a sudden, there came a banging at the door and Jason and Kym burst in, completely out of breath. Harry stood up and walked up to them. Jason grabbed Harry by the shoulder as he rested on him while he caught his breath.

"Potter," he gasped. "You… have… to… save… Ginny!"

"Where is she?" he asked urgently. Kym waved her arms towards him and coughed. Hermione brought her some water and she drank it thirstily. Harry grabbed a cloak and his wand while she did this as to not waste anytime.

"She's… with my Master. In a really big castle, by a graveyard." Harry nodded. _'It must be the place after the Triwizard Tournament.'_

"I have no idea where he took her though. I think down. There's a staircase down and you go through that but that's only what I think." She explained. Harry grabbed Jason's broom and kicked open the window. He jumped out and flew. He didn't know how but he knew exactly where he was going.

"I hope he's not too late." murmured Kym.

__

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know

*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore's office was dead silent after Harry flew out. Jason suddenly shook himself out of his reverie and turned to Kym, urgency in his eyes. 

"Kym!" he shouted and grabbed her by the shoulders. Kym's eyes were wild and she searched his face.

"What?" 

"What was Master's plan? What did he want to do with Gin and Potter?" 

Suddenly, it dawned on Kym. "Oh, my God!" she moaned. "He wanted to trap Harry and then kill him, as well as Gin!" she paused and saw the shocked expression on Jason's face. "And you as well." She murmured. Jason suddenly understood why he had been left out of all these 'meetings'. It was because he was involved in it – however, on the wrong side of the scheme. He spotted a broom in the corner of Dumbledore's office and ran towards it. He picked it up and grabbed Kym by the wrist.

"C'mon!" he snarled at the frightened girl. "You're coming with me, too! You can tell me everything on the way!"

With that, he ran towards the window that Harry had already kicked open and jumped out, Kym, complaining, in tow.

Silence once again filled the room. Ron suddenly jumped.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Aren't we going after them?" his blue eyes were wide and his gaze swept through the room. "You can't be serious? We're not just going to stand here?"

Dumbledore began laughing. "Indeed not, Mr. Weasley! Come on, everybody! Let's hope we're not too late!"

*~*~*~*~*

Harry had flown far from Hogwarts at this stage and suddenly, he saw a huge castle. He began to descend, the wind messing up his already messy black hair. He came to a halt as he slid on the ground and threw the broom into some bushes outside of the castle. He looked up and gaped at the size.

__

'Geez!' he thought._ 'Typical though. A great, big honking castle for a great, big honking Dark Lord.' _

He shuddered from the cold, pulling his cloak around his body and stepped up to the door. He pulled out his wand as the door was opened by a hooded figure and he shouted "_Gelo_!". Everyone in the room froze and Harry grabbed some random things around the room. He was reaching for a sword on the wall when he spotted a door right in the furthest corner of the room. He slipped the sword into his belt, wondering if it would actually be any help to him, and ran for the door.

*~*~*~*~*

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ginny's screams echoed through the cold and empty dungeon. They sent shivers of pleasure down Voldemort's spine. They sent feelings of fear and regret through Wormtail's body and had retired himself to a dark corner of the tiny room, trying to block out the sounds that Ginny made.

"Well, Weasley, it looks as though no one's here to save your skin. What a surprise! And yet, what a shame. I _was_ hoping that Harry would come to rescue you, like he would for so many others, but I guess he decided to chicken out…" Voldemort tutted and spun his wand around his fingers.

Ginny didn't know how long she'd been down there with him but she knew how painful it was. She couldn't count the number of times the Cruciatus Curse on her, the number of bruises and cuts he had administered, the number of screams nor how loud they were. She most definitely couldn't count the number of tears had fallen or how many times she begged God for help.

She had heard that in Hell, one day on the mortal plane on Earth was one hundred years in Hell. She knew she was not in Hell, but she knew that this was almost as bad. She could no longer speak, only scream, wail and cry. The only things Voldemort was looking for – her anguish.

Voldemort paced around her, every now and again pressing one of her bruises which made her eyes water and a wail escape from her mouth, or cutting her some place he had not already cut her. Her clothes were ripped, her eyes swollen. She was chained and there was no escape.

Only pain.

Suddenly she heard something and, she assumed, Voldemort had heard it too. She heard footsteps down the stairs that she was dragged down. 

__

'Finally!' she thought, relief flooding through her body. _'Someone's come for me!'_

A Death Eater burst into the room, panic written on his face. Ginny slumped back down, her legs once again feeling numb. Voldemort strode towards the intruder and hissed, "What is it? I'm in the middle of something so it'd better be important."

"A young boy came and Myleene was going to kill him when the other, Kym, picked up a plank and killed her with it. They ran off, I'm sure, to get Potter."

"Traitor!" Voldemort hissed. He picked up a rock and threw it towards Ginny. It hit her on the cheek and she howled. Wormtail curled himself further into the corner and she, once again, began crying. Voldemort turned back to the Death Eater who looked more distraught but stood stock-still. "Then prepare for him. I want him dead before he can come save the Weasley, understand? I want him _dead_! I never want to see that boy alive again. WORMTAIL!" Wormtail's body shook as he stood up.

"Y-yes, M-master?" he stuttered.

Voldemort smiled. "Go with him. Make sure you stay out of their way. Just in case Harry decides to pull a little trick." He winked and Wormtail nodded. The Death Eater nodded as well, and both turned and ran up the stairs as quickly as they could.

Voldemort turned back towards Ginny and grinned as though he had never heard anything about Harry coming to save her and kill him. "Miss. Weasley! Where were we?" he saw a knife, already stained with Ginny's blood lying on a table next to her. "Ah, yes! A few more cuts should do it, yes?"

Ginny cried harder. "Just kill me already, would you?" she howled, her face twisted in agony. Voldemort grinned even wider, dropped the knife and took his wand out from under his robe.

"Very well." He raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

*~*~*~*~*

The moment Harry had left for the dungeon, Kym and Jason entered the room, kicking the door open. Shock was on both of their faces as they came face to face with frozen Death Eaters. Not one was moving. 

"Well," Jason breathed after the first moment of shock passed. "Looks like Potter made it easy for-"

He was cut off as a hand covered his mouth and a dagger cut into his stomach. His eyes bulged and he slid to the ground, blood pouring from his wound.

"J!" Kym screeched and ran to his side. "It was Wormtail. He's probably gone to tell Master that we've come." Jason clutched her hand tightly and winced in pain.

"K-Kym, I… don't think I… I can go down. I don't… think… I'm gonna make it… Kymmy…" he trailed off and his head slumped to the floor. Kym shook his body, face covered in tears.

"J!" she wailed and clutched his body. "J! You _have_ to wake up! You have to help save Gin! J…"

"G-goodbye, Kymmy. Make sure you save Gin, K? Just do that for me." His eyes closed and Kym cried and cried. She picked herself up and grabbed the dagger from Jason's wound. Her eyes were red from crying but they were determined.

She was going to keep that promise to Jason. Even if she had to die to do it. 

*~*~*~*~*

The professors had sprinted to the outskirts of Hogwarts and Disapparated to the castle while Ron and Hermione were riding on broomsticks towards where Harry, Jason and Kym had headed. The trip was silent. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. This was the first time either of them had ever come face to face with Voldemort and both were petrified at what he could do, what he looked like and what he had already done to Ginny. 

__

'I'll kill him.' Ron vowed. _'I'll kill him if Ginny's hurt in any way.'_

They landed and noticed the professors waiting outside, already armed with wands. They ran towards them and Hermione whispered, "Are we going to go in now? Or is there an attack plan?" Dumbledore put his finger to his lips and motioned towards the door. His face was half hidden in shadow and looked as old as he was. The lines on his face were accented and he turned around and stepped up.

He burst open the door with a spell and stepped in. The others stepped up behind him and gasped at what they saw. The room was filled with frozen Death Eaters and, lying on the floor, was…

"Oh, my God!" gasped Hermione. "Jason! He's _dead_!"

All of them looked at his dead body. Was this an omen, a sign of what was to come? All of a sudden a scream cut through the air. All of their heads jerked up and looked towards the door leading towards the basement. They ran towards it.

__

'I hope we're not too late.'

*~*~*~*~*

Ginny cried harder. "Just kill me already, would you?" she howled, her face twisted in agony. Voldemort grinned even wider, dropped the knife and took his wand out from under his robe.

"Very well." He raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

All of a sudden, a sword and a howl cut through the air. The howl was one of desperation and shock. The sword barely missed Voldemort's arm.

Voldemort dropped his wand in shock and it sparked a little.

Ginny's eyes widened as she spotted Harry kneeling down, chest rising and falling as he gasped for oxygen. Her heart leapt as she saw him but it began to beat even faster as she watched from the corner of her eye Voldemort bend down to pick up his wand. 

"HARRY!" she screamed. "LOOK OUT!"

His eyes flashed up to see Voldemort grin and raise his wand arm. Harry gasped and dived for him but Voldemort ducked out of the way.

"No, no, Harry!" he tutted and waggled his wand teasingly in front of Harry's eyes that were wide with fear. "I'm afraid we're going to do this my way." He grabbed Harry's arms and searched for his wand which was tucked in his robe. He continued. "And I'm afraid we're going to have to wait a while before you die. As well as Miss. Weasley here of course." His blood red eyes flicked towards Ginny before they focused back on Harry once more. 

"How would you like a little torture treatment, hm? I think that'd do rather nicely, don't you think?" he raised his arm, ready to curse and, for the second time that night, he was interrupted.

"NO!"

Every single eye turned towards Kym, standing at the bottom of the stairs, clutching a dagger in her right hand. She stormed furiously towards Voldemort and went straight for his wand. She moved to kick him in the stomach but he was faster. He grabbed her leg and flipped her onto her back and turned his wand on her.

Harry seized the opportunity and jumped onto Voldemort. He snatched both wands and snapped Voldemort's in half. Voldemort turned, eyes flashing with anger and reached for Harry's wand but then Kym knocked him off his feet and he fell to the floor. 

Kym jumped up and ran past Harry, forcing him to trip and drop his wand. His head knocked against the stone wall and he fell to the base of the wall, head spinning. However, she just ran on towards Ginny and found the keys to her chains over on the wall and hurriedly unlocked them. Ginny fell and as she tried to stand, her legs shook and she collapsed. 

__

"Bloody hell!" thought Kym. _"She can't even freaking walk!"_

She slung Ginny's arm over her shoulder and tried to pick her up but she fell down with Ginny and groaned. 

__

'Fine! I'll open the door and come back for Ginny.'

She turned around and came face to face with Voldemort, clutching Harry's wand. 

"Not so fast, Kym." He spat out her name as though it was an old sock. Her eyes widened and flicked towards an almost unconscious Harry. She slowly back right near Ginny. 

"That's right, you can die right next to a Muggle lover. You see, _Kym_, you were a Death Eater. No longer, of course, but I believe you still remember what I told you about Mudbloods and Muggle lovers. They're trash to our pure blood wizarding society and the Weasleys are perfect examples of Muggle lovers. Shame you should die next to one. But I'll torture you even more." He smiled sadistically. "I'll kill her first." He flicked Harry's wand and Kym went flying, knocking over a few things and she sat up watching, frozen, as he neared Ginny who was clutching her head.

Her eyes clouded over as Jason's last words ran through her head. _"G-goodbye, Kymmy. Make sure you save Gin, K? Just do that for me."_

She howled and got up. She ran as fast as she had ever run in her life and the scene passed slowly for her.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it towards Ginny. His mouth moved but Kym didn't hear the words he spoke. She just ran between the end of the wand and Ginny.

She saw a green flash and suddenly she heard it.

__

"Avada Kedavra!" 

She felt the spell hit her body.

She screamed.

*~*~*~*~*

Snape kicked the door open, managing to overtake Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione. He started running furiously down the stairs and he felt Ron and Hermione overtake him as the slid down the bannister. He tripped on the last step and his eyes flicked upwards. He saw Ginny crouched by a barrel next to several chains lying on the floor. He saw Kym slumped, dead on the floor right next to her and he saw Harry slumped by a wall, blood pouring from his head.

"Jesus Christ…" he muttered. _'He's dead!'_

"_Harry_!" Hermione shrieked. "RON! He's _dead_!"

The other professors poured into the room and stopped frozen at the scene that greeted them. A scene of death and utmost torture and violence.

Voldemort stood frozen as well. He recovered quickly and turned around to knock everyone off their feet and he raised his wand and, again, aimed it towards Ginny. He was determined not to miss her again.

"For the last goddamn time," he muttered. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The room flashed bright green and a loud shriek was heard. The light began pulsing and then it stopped. Everyone got to their feet slowly and Ron ran towards Ginny who was seated still and quivering with fear. Hermione ran towards Harry and ripped the bottom of her robe to clean up his wound. She shook him.

"Harry?" she asked urgently. "Harry, come on, wake up!"

He shook his head and blinked several times before his eyes opened fully. He groaned and clutched his wound.

Dumbledore, however, walked right to where Voldemort had been standing and shook his head in disbelief.

"I cannot believe it…" he muttered under his breath. He looked towards the Weasleys, brother and sister caught in a tight embrace and both sobbing horribly. Then he smiled.

"Yet another has escaped Lord Voldemort. And, once again, he has gone."

*~*~*~*~*

****

Later that year…

__

(A/N: OK, just imagine that Ginny went to rehab and got off drugs!)

Ginny Weasley held Harry Potter's hand as he led her towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, honey?" she asked. "What are you doing?" he stopped and turned towards her, a grin plastered on his face. He winked as he opened the door and pushed her inside. She stumbled into the dark room and it was suddenly illuminated. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GINNY!!!!!"

Her eyes widened as they swept across the room. Every single Gryffindor had jumped out and was running towards her, all yelling 'happy birthday!' or similar messages. A huge sign hung over the fireplace and balloons and ribbons were scattered across the room.

"Oh, my God…" she whispered. She grinned widely and started laughing. "Oh, my God! Thank you, all so much!"

The rest of the night, Ginny stood around talking to people and finally, Hermione shouted. "OK! PRESENTS!" everyone in the room shouted to agree and sat down the shocked Ginny who was saying profusely that she didn't need anything else and that the surprise party was enough for her. They ignored her and passed her presents.

Books, chocolates, tricks, jewellery were only some presents that she received. One of the peculiar ones was a little green turtle with a red ribbon wrapped around its body.

"Oh, it's so _cute_!" she cooed and she asked her friends how they knew that she loved turtles. 

"We overheard a conversation between you and someone else." They had replied and left it at that. The memory of Jason and Kym still haunted her and often prayed that they were happy and thanked them for saving her life.

Soon after, many people were complaining of tiredness and the party died down as people yawned and went up to bed. Soon, only she and Harry were left to clean.

She was putting some ribbon and remains of popped balloons into a bag to make disappear when she suddenly jumped when Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's up, Harry?" she asked as she continued cleaning. She was dead off her feet and ready to just drop into a bed.

He put his lips to her ear and whispered, "I haven't given you _my_ present yet." 

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she was shocked.

"Uh huh. Close your eyes and I'll give it to you." She stopped cleaning and shut them tightly. She felt Harry hands move around her neck, lift up her hair and slide down her body. "OK. You can open them now." He said huskily.

She opened her eyes and looked down and gasped. Around her neck was a fine silver chain with a bright green stone hanging off. She turned within Harry's grasp and looked into his eyes, matching the green on her necklace almost perfectly.

"I… I can't accept this. It-" she started stuttering before Harry put a finger to her lips.

"I won't give it to anyone else. It belonged to my mum and I'm supposed to give it to the girl I love." Ginny melted and hugged him tightly.

He moved out of her grasp and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and grinned shyly.

"I love you." He whispered. She began to cry.

"I love you, too." She whispered before she was caught up in another breathtaking kiss. 


End file.
